Drama, Drama, Drama
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren has depression and needs help. He gets a girlfriend but gets into a fight and kills a man. This scares his girlfriend. Will they ever get back together?
1. First girlfriend

**rens-luvr**\- This begins before he meets Zoey. He is just beginning to have signs of depression.

Ren was sitting in his room alone. Tears streamed down his face as he dug the blade into his arm. Blood dripped onto the floor. He finally dropped the knife and held his arm. He felt like he was worthless. His mother had been murdered in front of him by his father a few days ago. She was the one thing that mattered. His father abandoned him afterwards.

"IM WORTHLESS! WHY AM I ALIVE?!" he sobbed. Linehalt floated onto his shoulder.

"Ren...You need to calm down. How about taking a walk. Hang out with the brawlers." he suggested. Ren nodded. He wrapped his arm in a bandage and headed out. He met Shun, Dan, and Jake at the football field. Linus was leaning against the bleachers. Zashgard was yanking on his father's sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"DAD!" he yelled. Shun gently pushed him aside. Ren smiled weakly.

"Ren...you a'right? Ya don't look very good." Zash said. Ren just shook his head.

"Tired." he replied. He hoped Zash wouldn't ask anymore questions. Too late.

"What happened to your arm bro?" he asked. Shun smacked him in the side of the head. Ren just stood there, looking stupified.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked quietly. The brawlers nodded. Ren continued. "I've been cutting myself." he confessed. The brawlers doubled back in shock. Zash was especially shocked. Dan looked stunned and slightly freaked. Ren instantly regretted telling them. Sirod rolled his eyes.

"You're depressed. SOOOO WHAT...Whoopdy freakin doo." he commented. Linus flicked him in the ear. He shut his mouth when Zenet shot him a glare. He was scared to death of his mother. She was scary as hell when she was really mad.

"SHUT UP SIROD!" she shrieked. Sirod hid behind Zash.

"I ain't savin' ya." he said. Sirod shot him a '_I will kill you if you don't protect me!' _look. Zash walked away, Sirod hot on his tail.

"Quit followin me ya fool!" he yelled. _'God! He is so irritating! Why doesn't he just disappear?!' _he thought. Sirod went back over by his dad. Zash let out a relieved sigh. "I hope you don't plan to murder me in my sleep." he said. Sirod grinned. Zash felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Don't tempt me Zashgard Kazami. I just might maul you and feed you to my dog." he said. Zash snapped and lost it.

"Kick his butt Zash!" Savent cheered. Zash glanced at him and winked.

"What did you just say?! Ya got maja issues man! I might just cut you into pieces and sell you as canned food." he shot back. They instantly started a fist fight. Their parents pulled them apart.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" both Zenet and Shun said at the same time. Zash and Sirod glared at eachother. Ren let out an amused giggle.

"PFFT...You two are so rediculous it's funny! That made my day. Sirod, What kind of dog do you have again?" he asked, stupified. Sirod went over to him.

"A Doberman. Mixed with something else." he replied. Ren cocked his head.

"Mixed with what?" he asked curiously. Sirod shrugged.

"Pirahna maybe?" he laughed.

"Pirahna?" Ren asked. The brawlers sweat dropped.

"OH YEAH. You're new to earth. A pirahna is a type of fish with wickedly sharp teeth." Sirod explained. Ren nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren was walking to class when he bumped into some girl. She looked really nervous.

"You new?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes...My name is Zoey. I can't find Chemistry. Can you help me?" she asked. Ren nodded and lead her to her class. He sat down at a desk next to her.

"I'm in this class too." he said. Zoey smiled softly then glanced at his arm. It had a bunch of stitches and scars.

"What happened?"she asked, pointing to his arm. Ren looked at it.

"Depression. Cutting. Suicide attempts." he admitted quietly. Zoey looked at him, horrified.

"But...You're so cute..." she said, catching herself, a little too late. Ren was looking at her, smiling.

"I want to ask you something after class." he said. Zoey nodded.

**AFTER CLASS...**

Ren followed Zoey out of the room and took her aside and out of the way of crowds.

"Will you go...out...with...me?" he asked nervously. Zoey beamed. She tackled him with a hug. Then, she kissed him.

"OF COURSE!" she cried cheerfully. Ren giggled as she jumped up and down.

"You look so adorable when you are excited." he laughed. Zoey began giggling too. Then, Zash came by. He stopped when he got to Ren.

"REN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! REN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" he teased. Ren punched him playfully.

"Shut up ninja wannabe." he replied. Zash chuckled and went to his dad's car. Ren grabbed Zoey's hand.

"Need a ride?" he asked. Zoey nodded. She got into his car. It was a black Camaro!

"I want you to come to my place. I don't want to be alone. When I am, I tend to try and commit suicide a lot more often." he explained. Zoey nodded and followed him into his house. There was a blood stained knife on the counter.

"What's that from?" Zoey asked. Ren washed it with the few dishes on the counter.

"Cutting knife. I cut myself with it every once in a while. It hurts like hell, but eases emotional pain." he replied. Then, there was a knock on the door. Ren answered it. "Alastor? Hey, didn't expect you to stop by." he said. Alastor smiled shyly. His partner, Helios, floated up onto his shoulder and began talking with Linehalt.

"So, how have you been?" Alastor asked. Ren shrugged.

"Good...sort of...no. I've been cutting myself again. I also tried commiting suicide once or twice. I don't know what to do anymore Alastor. I need help." he replied. Alastor sat next to him on the couch.

"You have a lot of people who love you and are your friends." he said. Ren managed a smile. He really liked Alastor.

"I really appreciate having you around to help out. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a friend like you." he said. Alastor smiled and nodded. He sat down on the couch. Ren sat next to him.

"Look, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you know you can always count on me." Alastor said. Ren nodded and wrapped his arm around Zoey. She nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I have a girlfriend now. Zoey, This Alastor. Alastor, this is Zoey." he replied cheerfully. Alastor cocked an eyebrow. He smiled softly and gestured for Helios to come to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Zoey. This is my partner, Infinity Helios. Do you brawl?" he asked. Zoey nodded. A bakugan floated out of her pocket. It was a black dragon with blue markings.

"This is a very rare multielement bakugan. This is Darkus Aquos Helios." she replied. Helios glanced at her bakugan. "We call her Cinderfire so it is not confusing." she continued. Cinderfire butted into Helios affectionately.

"I may have taken a liking to Helios. He is handsome." she said. Zoey, Ren, and Alastor all sweatdropped.

"I thought you loked Drago." Ren commented. Cinderfire glanced at him.

"How often do you see another Helios around, huh?" she retorted. Zoey nuzzled into the crook of Ren's arm, forcing to put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm bored." she whined. Ren smiled, obviously amused. He waved goodbye to Alastor as he left.

"So, I wanted to ask you something." Ren said.

"What is it? Ask me anything." Zoey replied. Ren looked away, embarrassed.

"I was wondering...if...I could take you out to dinner. It is your birthday after all..." he said. Zoey hugged him tightly.

"Of course!" she wailed cheerfully. Ren smiled and kissed her lovingly.

**AFTER DINNER**

Ren and Zoey went back to his house. They laughed and joked the whole way there.

"Dan is such an idiot!" Zoey said in between fits of laughter. Ren was holding his ribs.

"Yeah...He actually got excited when he figured out he could walk on water on neathia! He wailed "IM PURE OF HEART! IM PURE OF HEART!"! he giggled. Zoey laughed hysterically then stopped abruptly when she noticed something shiny in his mouth. She looked closer and noticed he had braces.

"You...have braces?" she asked. Ren stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Yeah...I also have to wear glasses. I just don't like wearing them." he replied. He looked at the ground. Zoey spotted his glasses on the counter. She grabbed them and put them on Ren's face.

"They look cute on you!" she said. Ren smiled weakly.

"Everyone says I am a nerdy moron. They say it whenever I decide to wear my glasses. Might as well get contacts." he huffed. Zoey snuggled up to him.

"I think it looks adorable. You are not an idiot. You are handsome, intelligent, and funny. You can be a nerd when it comes to technology, but you are MY nerd." she replied. Ren wrapped his arm around her lovingly.

"I'm glad you think so." he laughed. He kissed her softly. Zoey hugged him.

"I love you Ren. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Don't motivate yourself with put-downs. You are smarter than they are. Don't let their comments bother you." she said. Ren smiled and nodded.

"You're right. I won't let it bug me anymore. I'm done running away. Its time that I started standing up for myself instead of being a coward." he replied bravely. Zoey laughed.

"That's the spirit." she giggled. Ren stood up and waved to the door.

"Coming?" he asked. Zoey nodded and followed him. They got half-way to the school before they were stopped by a bunch of tough looking boys.

"Look who it is! If it isn't the nerdy idiot. You have a lot of nerve showing yourself around here." the first boy said. He threw a punch. Ren ducked and quickly tripped him. The guy landed on the ground with a loud _THUD_. Ren smiled, looking satisfied. The guy growled under his breath and charged. Ren grabbed him and pummeled him headfirst into the ground with swift accuracy. He actually knocked him out.

"Anyone else?" Ren asked menacingly. One of the guys came at him. He struck him in the jaw, launching him back a few feet. He chucked a rock, hitting the guy in the head, knocking him unconcious. One of the leaders other thugs came at him with a knife.

"DIE KRAWLER!" he wailed furiously. Ren grabbed him and twisted his arms around his back in one swift move. He snatched the knife and held it to his throat.

"Unless you want to die...I suggest you scram." he growled menacingly. The thug went at him again. There was the sickening sound of skin being pierced and then the guy fell to the ground, blood pooling out of his chest. He let out a gasping breath. Ren stood there, watching him slowly die.

"Die...bastard." he said. Zoey fell to her knees, hands covering her ears and her eyes squeezed shut in terror. She was crying. Ren turned around when he heard her whimper. She backed away when he went towards her. She ran away as fast as she could. Ren tried to stop her, but tripped over the leader of the thugs.

**rens-luvr:**I need more reviews!

**What I have so far:**

**Sayuri Lapis: Poor Shun and Ren!**

**Sayuri Lapis: Oohh...Good story.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! OR NO MORE UPDATES!**


	2. Guilty feelings and a surprising request

**rens-luvr:**HEY! I got some good reviews. I decided to update!

**Ren:**It's about time too.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**POV. Zoey**

I was running as fast as I could. I never thought Ren could get so vicious. He killed a man. I heard him cry my name as I ran. I didn't look back. Suddenly, I ran into someone. It was Shun. "Zoey... There's blood on your clothes. What happened?" he asked, concerned. I told him how Ren had stood up for himself and ended up killing one of the thugs. That was when I finally broke down.

"It's all my fault. I gave him the idea to defend himself. I feel so... so... I don't know!" I sobbed. Shun gathered me in his arms. He lifted me up and carried me to Bakugan Interspace. I fell asleep in his arms.

**POV. Ren**

I ran around the school looking for Zoey. Then, I spotted her crying and talking to Shun. He lifted her up and walked away. I caught up to them. "Shun!" I called. He stopped and waited for me. "Is she ok? Is she hurt?" I panicked. Shun shook his head. She was asleep.

"She's fine. You kinda scared her, that's all. She was shivering and freaking out. She feels like it's her fault." he replied. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god she found you. I'm just happy that she's ok. I didn't mean to. I was just defending myself. I got a little carried away." I explained. Shun smiled and nodded.

"They deserved it. Just because you wear glasses and braces does not mean you are a nerd. You look better with glasses by the way." he laughed. I adjusted the glasses by pushng them up.

"Two plus two equals four." I joked. Shun laughed a little.

"Ok smartass. What's ten times ten?" he asked.

"One hundred!" I replied. I followed him into Bakugan Interspace.

**POV. Marucho**

I was working on a new holographic bakugan when Ren walked in. "Hey Ren!" I said cheerfully. He came over to me.

"Whatcha workin on?" he asked. I showed him the Haos Hawktor I was working on. Ren smiled.

"It's a Haos Hawktor." I replied.

"That's really cool." Ren said. He held it in his hand. "Is there a way you could make me a talking Darkus Clawsaurus?" he asked. I let out a shocked breath. Clawsaurus was vicious and brutal. What would he want with a bakugan like that?


	3. New discovery

**rens-luvr:**Here is the next chappie! ENJOY!

**POV. Ren**

I was helping Zoey clean her room when she suddenly waved her hand in front of my face. "Huh..what?" I blurted.

"Are you ok? You've been really spaced out today." Zoey asked. I nodded. My thoughts went back to my conversation with Marucho.

_~flashback~_

_I was walking around and decided to go see what Marucho was up to. "Hey...Whatcha doin?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled._

_"I'm working on a new bakugan. Check it out." he replied. I smiled when I saw it._

_"Hey.. I was wondering if you could make me a walking, talking Darkus Clawsaurus." I blurted. Marucho doubled over, surprised._

_"What would you want with a bakugan like that?" he asked. I only shrugged._

_"I think it would be a great addition to my team. I could use Clawsaurus in battle here in Interspace so that Linehalt doesn't get hurt." I replied, leaving the room._

_~flashback ends~_

I was a little concerned with Marucho's reaction to my request. He was pretty shocked. I mean, Clawsaurus is a pretty brutal bakugan as it is powerful. "Zoey, I'm going to the park so I can discuss something important with Linehalt. I'll be back in a while." I said. Zoey nodded. I headed out and walked to the park down the street.

"Ren. What do you need to talk to me about?" Linehalt asked. I glanced at him.

"Do you think I should have such a powerful bakugan like Clawsaurus?" I asked. Linehalt thought for a moment.

"It's not up to me Ren. Do what your heart tells you to do. I think Clawsaurus would be a great addition. It would give me something better to do than sitting in your pocket." he replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Clawsaurus, welcome to the team." I hooted. I decided to go ahead and tell Marucho that I do indeed want Darkus Clawsaurus. I was headed to Bakugan Interspace when some kid came up to me.

"I challenge you to a battle!" he demanded. I looked at him and grinned.

"Bring it on shrimp." I sneered. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's go Linehalt!" I yelled. The kid had a Darkus Fangoid. "Ability activate! Darkness Blizzard!" I commanded. A chilling blizzard plummeted into Fangoid.

"Ability activate! Evil Glow!" the kid yelled. The move he used brought back memories of the battle with Barodius. I wasn't about to let this creep beat me.

"Ability activate! Dark Javelin!" I commanded. Linehaly managed to distract Fangoid. I had a plan. "Gate card open! Freeze enemy! Ability activate! Razen Breaker!" I commanded. I had won. Time went back to normal. This kid looked strangely alot like Shun. "What's your name?" I asked innocently.

"Gin Kazami." the kid replied. That sent a wave of shock through me.

"Who are your parents?" I asked, trying not to sound nosey. Gin looked at me.

"Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. Who are you?" he asked. I gaped at him and slapped myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I'm a friend of your parents. My name is Ren Krawler." I replied. Gin gave me a weird look.

"You must be the Gundalian Freak that mom told me about when she would tell me bedtime stories. She said you're a traitor and betrayed your best friends and put Marucho in tears. She also mentioned that you joined back up with the brawlers." he sneered. That sent a sting through my heart. My ex girlfriend is talking shit about me. I felt a pang of regret stab through my soul, not that I even have a soul.

"I knew it. She hates me. Your big sister, Fern, was born when your mom and I were together. How is she?" I asked. Gin shrugged. Then, I heard someone coming. I looked up and spotted Fabia. She made eye contact. We stared at eachother for a moment. Awkward. Then, she started crying and clung to me. What is going on here? I found myself hugging her. Then, I spotted Zoey.


	4. Confessions and cnflicted emotions

**rens-luvr:**Here is the next chapter!

**Ren:**FINALLY!

**POV. Ren**

I hugged Fabia as she threw herself into my arms. Then, I spotted Zoey. She looked at me, tears brimming in her eyes. "Zoey...It's not what it looks like.." I started. She walked up to me and slapped me before running off. Gin looked up at me.

"Nice going." he sneered. I rolled my eyes and punted him on the top of the head*watch pokemon. What misty does to Psyduck*.

"Oh..Shut up." I retorted. He kicked me in the shin. Then, I heard a familiar voice. It was Fern.

"D...Dad?" she stammered. She threw herself into my arms. "I missed you so much." she cried. I held her shaking body in my arms, enjoying the feeling of holding my daughter again.

"I missed you too. Oh..Fabia. Gin tells me you've been talking shit about me. He says you called me a gundalian freak and a traitor." I commented. Fabia looked away, blushing guiltily. She hugged me again. Then, Shun appeared.

"Fabia..." He started. I backed away from her as Shun walked up to her. He shot me a glare. I glared right back.

"She threw herself into my arms. I was taking to Gin when she appeared." I explained. Fabia nodded and said the same thing I did. Shun calmed down a little.

**POV. Zoey**

I ran to my room, tears rolling down my face. How could he hold another girl in his arms like that? I thought he loved me. Then, Marucho came in. "Whats wrong Zoey?" he asked. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. He pulled me into a hug.

"Ren…I saw him holding some blue haired girl in his arms." I replied. Marucho looked me in the eyes.

"That was his ex girlfriend, Fabia. They were together until the war ended. They broke up soon after their daughter turned five." he explained. My eyes widened in shock. Ex girlfriend? Daughter? What is going on here? Then, the door opened and Ren came in with a young teenager that looked a lot like him.

"That must be your daughter." I blurted. Ren nodded then spotted Marucho. He sighed sadly.

"Zoey…Fabia means nothing to me. I just want to make that clear. This is Fern. She will be living with us. Her mother handed custody over to me. Fern agreed and signed her approval." he replied. I nodded and he hugged me close. "Zoey...I would NEVER betray you. You mean a lot to me." he added. I broke down into tears all over again. Fern also hugged me.

"Dad told me so much about you. He says that you are the most beautiful, shy, outgoing, and smartest girl he has ever met." she said. Ren chuckled and looked at me. He poked me on the tip of the nose. It's not over after all. I'm so happy. Looks like we will last quite a while.


End file.
